VoicesTony Stark
by icbatopickaname
Summary: This story starts with a de-aged Tony Stark waking up in the future. And let's just say some tea gets spilled. Like some of Tony's darkest secrets and the cruel voice inside his head that won't leave him alone. What happens when Tony gets re-aged? What will the team say? What will Steve say? But most importantly...can Tony get through this? - massive TW for abuse, rape, self


Fuck. I've got the worst headache. Must of been a good party then, only the best party's end up in a hangover.

I rub my eyes and look around the room. Hold up. This isn't Aden's room. This room has a lot of high tech gadgets, which shouldn't be around for another what? 20 years. Did I event these in my sleep or something?

I walk out of the bed room, closing the door behind me, and then I walk into the living room to see 5 other people staring at me. There is a hot red head, a cute doctor looking dude, a hot long blonde haired guy, a very hot short blonde haired guy, and a cute guy with a bow and arrow? I don't know who these people are but they are hot...but old. Why were they at the party?

"Who the fuck are you guys? I never saw you at the party." I ask them.

"Errr...kid, the real question is who the fuck are you?!" The bow and arrow guy said.

"Really? I'm Tony fucking Stark!" I practically yell at them. They're staring at me like I'm dumb. Do they not know who I am?

They huddle around whisper shouting at each other. While they're doing that I lean on the wall behind me and light a cigarette. I breathe in the smoke and let it calm me down.

Inhale. Exhale.Inhale. Exhale.Inhale. Exhale.Inhale. Exhale.

"Are you smoking?" The doctor guy asks me.

I roll my eyes and reply "no I'm puking marshmallows. Yes I'm fucking smoking."

"He definitely sounds like Tony." The guy of my dreams says. And again I roll my eyes.

"Guys why don't we ask JARVIS?" The red head says like it's obvious.

"Wait where's Jarvis? I thought he was on vacation." I ask them.

"Sir I'm right here. I'm sorry to say but it looks like Sir has somehow de-aged into his younger self. Sir you are in the year 2018 and I am the A.I that you created named after your old butler Jarvis."

"Huh, so I'm in the future then. Is dear old dad dead?" I ask JARVIS. The others look horrified. I can't think why. It's perfectly normal to want one of your parents dead.

"I'm afraid so. Your parents died in a car crash when you where 18 years old and then you became the CEO of Stark Industries at age 21. Now you are apart of a superhero group called the avengers. You are iron man."

"I am iron man." I repeat to myself.

Stark men are made out of iron

And my moms dead too. What am I going to do? She is my rock. I love her so much. I was supposed to protect her.

I wipe my eyes so the strangers in front of me don't think that I'm weak. I just need to calm down.

"And I guess you guys are the rest of the avengers. What a funny name. Avengers."

"Yes we are. I'm Natasha aka black Widow." The red head says with a small smile.

"I'm Bruce aka the hulk." The doctor guy says looking confused and distant.

"I'm Clint aka Hawkeye your best friend." The bow and arrow guy says and Natasha punches him in the arm. I don't want to get on the wrong side of her.

"I'm Thor Odinson of Asgard. God of thunder." Wow he is really loud.

"And I'm Steve aka Captain America." The guy of my dreams says. And he's CAPTAIN AMERICA. He can hit me with his shield and I'll say thank you.

"So they found you then?" It wasn't really a question but let's roll with it.

He shuffles awkwardly before replying "Yeah. Anyway what's the last thing you remember?" Steve asks me.

"Well I went to this party..." I start to say but get caught off by Clint interrupting "of course"

"...then I had a threesome with the cheerleader, Jess, and the Captain of the football team, Aden, and then I woke up here." I explain.

"Wait you're gay?!" Clint asks/yells. And the others look shocked as well.

"No" I reply.

"But you just said you hooked up with this Aden guy." He says confused.

"I'm bisexual. Y'know if we're a team, why didn't you know that?" I ask curiously. Clearly they don't know me and they seem to be confused a lot.

"You don't really talk about your past and we've never seen you with a guy before." Natasha says a bit shocked. She kinda looks angry, not at me but at herself? These people are weird.

"Dad doesn't like that his only child likes getting fucked by a dude, so he pays a lot of money to keep it out of the press." I explain to them but they look shocked.

"How old are you kid?" Steve asks me.

"16. Where's Rhodey?" I ask. I wanna see if he looks any different. This is going to be some good blackmail material.

"Errrm I'll call him now." Bruce said and walks into the next room.

The rest of them sit on the couch and continue to stare at me. The quiet is deafening.

I have the last bit of my cigarette and throw it in the bin.

"Man of iron, why do you breathe that horrid toxin into your body?" This Thor guy asks.

Stark men are made out of iron

I sit on a separate couch from them, kick my feet up on the coffee table because I probably paid for it anyway and say "it calms me down, helps me think, helps me forget, I can't live without them. They're like my life line." Wow that got deep real fast. It sounds more angst-y then it actually is.

No one talks for a couple of minutes and it's becoming really awkward. Steve looks like he's about to say something but he gets cut off by Bruce who walks back in and says "sorry Tony , but he can't come until Friday because he's doing stuff with the army."

"Ugh, of course he is." I wine.

"Kid are you hungry? I can make you something?" Clint asks.

"No thanks." I reply monotoned. I am not in the mood to eat.

"Kid you are practically skin and bones! You need to eat." Clint exclaims.

"I.Said.No.Thanks." I say through gritted teeth.

They all look confused until Natasha asks the dreaded question "Tony, are you anorexic?" And she sounds almost surprised. Ugh fuck these superhero.

"...no..." I mumble.

"The truth." Steve demands. In another situation I would've loved Steve telling me what to do but in this case it's really annoying.

I continue to stay silent until "you can tell us, Tony we won't judge you." Bruce pushes.

"No! I'm not. I promise." I say quietly "c'mon me, anorexic, seriously. You guys are funny." I say with a fake smile.

"Man of iron I do not understand, what is anorexia?" Thor asks worriedly.

Stark men are made out of iron

"Look it's basically when a person doesn't eat or doesn't want to eat. Now do you understand?" I explain exasperated while I put my head in my hands. Damn this headache.

"Ok I understand, man of iron" Thor says.

Stark men are made out of iron

"Are you ok? What's the matter?" Bruce asks worriedly.

"I have a really bad hangover and I'm afraid if I'll eat anything I'll throw up." I half lie to them.

"Oh ok that makes sense." Natasha say unconvinced.

"Sir incoming call from Rhodey."

"Ok answer it then, please." I say.

"Tony. Tony are you there?" The voice asks.

"Oh my fucking god you definitely sound older." I say trying to lighten the mood and it works because I earn a few chuckles.

"Are you still dating Justin? Are you still with him?" He asks worriedly.

"Errr it's complicated. We had a huge fight yesterday and then I kinda had a threesome. Fuck. I cheated on him. He's gonna kill me." I say with my head in my hands.

"No tony. He cheats on you all of the time and never says sorry for it or stops. So don't feel bad. And he can't kill you because you're in the future not in the past." He says reassuringly.

"Smart. This is why we're best friends. Thanks, honey bear." I say with a real smile on my face.

"No problem."

And with that he went. I'm so fucked. Justin is going to kill me. Or leave me, which is even worse. I need him. I can't be alone.

Shit. Not this again. I can't breathe, I can't see properly, I can't hear properly. The walls are closing in. My lungs feel like they're on fire...or drowning...or both. That's not even possible.

Before anyone can say or ask anything I give them a salute and go to my future self's bedroom to have my panic attack in peace.


End file.
